musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Sex Machine:James Brown
Sex Machine is a 1970 double album by James Brown. It showcases the playing of the original J.B.'s lineup featuring Bootsy and Catfish Collins,[10]and includes an 11-minute rendering of the album's title song, different from the original recording of the title song which was released as a two-partsingle in 1970. Sex Machine purports to be a live recording. However, the first LP's worth of material consists of tracks recorded in studio settings with added reverberation and overdubbed applause (some of which subsequently were released in unadulterated mixes, most notably on the 1996 Funk Power''compilation CD.). All but one track of the second LP apparently were recorded live in concert in Brown's hometown of Augusta, Georgia, although this material, too, features added reverb and overdubbed applause.[citation needed] ''Sex Machine was ranked 96th in a 2005 survey held by British television's Channel 4 to determine the 100 greatest albums of all time.[11] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sex_Machine_(album)# hide *1 Track listing *2 Personnel *3 References *4 External links Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sex_Machine_(album)&action=edit&section=1 edit All tracks on sides one and two are studio recordings with added reverberation and audience noise. All tracks on sides three and four recorded live at the Bell Auditorium in Augusta, GA unless otherwise noted. "Brother Rapp" and "Lowdown Popcorn" are the same studio performances initially released as singles. Audience-free studio versions of "Get Up I Feel Like Being a Sex Machine" and "Give It Up or Turnit a Loose" appear on the CD compilation Funk Power 1970: A Brand New Thang, along with a previously unreleased take of "There Was a Time" from the same session. "Mother Popcorn", which was indeed recorded live, appears without added audience noise and with a longer running time on the CD compilation Foundations of Funk: A Brand New Bag 1964-1969. In addition, the album''Motherlode'' includes a live rendition of "Say It Loud - I'm Black and I'm Proud" purportedly from the same Augusta 1969 concert. ;Side one #"Get Up I Feel Like Being a Sex Machine" (Brown, Bobby Byrd, Ron Lenhoff) - 10:48 #"Brother Rapp (Part I & Part II) - (Brown) 5:09 ;Side two #Medley: - 13:42 ##"Bewildered" (Teddy Powell, Leonard Whitcup) - 6:09 ##"I Got The Feelin'" (Brown) - 1:07 ##"Give It Up or Turnit a Loose" (Charles Bobbit) - 6:26 ;Side three #"I Don't Want Nobody to Give Me Nothing (Open Up the Door I'll Get It Myself)" (Brown) - 4:31 #"Licking Stick - Licking Stick" (Brown, Byrd, Pee Wee Ellis) - 1:19 #"Lowdown Popcorn" (Brown) - 3:25 (studio recording) #"Spinning Wheel" (Clayton-Thomas) - 4:02 #"If I Ruled the World" (Leslie Bricusse, Cyril Ornadel) - 4:03 ;Side four #"There Was a Time" (Brown, Hobgood) - 4:04 #"It's a Man's Man's Man's World" (Brown, Betty Jean Newsome) - 3:42 #"Please, Please, Please" (Brown, Johnny Terry) - 2:26 #"I Can't Stand Myself (When You Touch Me)" (Brown) - 1:28 #"Mother Popcorn" (Brown, Ellis) - 5:50 Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sex_Machine_(album)&action=edit&section=2 edit *James Brown - Organ, Piano, Vocals, Producer *Bobby Byrd - Organ, Vocals *Bootsy Collins - Bass *Phelps "Catfish" Collins - Guitar *Joseph Davis - Trumpet *Pee Wee Ellis - Alto saxophone *Robert Graham - Background vocals *Richard "Kush" Griffith - Trumpet *Johnny Griggs - Conga *Clayton "Chicken" Gunnells - Trumpet *Darryl "Hasaan" Jamison - Trumpet *Alphonso "Country" Kellum - Bass, Guitar *Ron Lenhoff - Engineer *Art Lopez - Percussion *Robert "Chopper" McCullough - Tenor saxophone *Jimmy Nolen - Guitar *Maceo Parker - Organ, Tenor saxophone *Melvin Parker - Drums *St. Clair Pinckney - Baritone & Tenor saxophone *Kenny Poole - Guitar *Sweet Charles Sherrell - Bass *John Starks - Drums *Clyde Stubblefield - Drums *Fred Wesley - Trombone *Marva Whitney - Background vocals *Eldee Williams - Tenor saxophone Category:1970 albums